Kyou
The daughter of King Sho, she was one of the Six Great Generals of Qin and Ō Ki's fiancee. Appearance Kyou was a beautiful woman with grey eyes and long black hair who was trained as a warrior by Ō Ki. After her meeting with King Sho, she began wearing a mask to hide her beauty as it covered half her face. The markings on her mask are similar to those on the helmet worn by King Sho on the battlefield and the seams of her clothes have the same markings as well. She wields a sword in battle with superb skill and rode a white warhorse named En. Personality She had a kind, easy going personality that attracts those near her. Kyou also jokes around considering her responsibilities as she says Shō Bun Kun would handle anything she missed on the field, calling him an "old man". Kyou was saddened by the lack of recognition from her father but refused to give up the sword, vowing to become a Great General of the Heavens. She told Shō Bun Kun that she truly fights because of the promise that she made as a child with Ō Ki. History Born of King Sho and an attractive palace girl, Kyou was smuggled out of the palace by her mother who feared that she would be killed by rivals in the royal harem . Her mother was the daughter of one of the war buddies of Ō Ki's father so he accepted to help and created the cover story that she was the child of one of Ō Ki's house servants. Kyou grew up in the Ō Family household as a servant, growing very close to Ō Ki. She later became a close retainer of his, riding with his army in battle. She came face to face with the king when he came to congratulate the army on conquering the region of Nanan, recognizing him as her father but unable to reveal the truth. He realizes this as well and compliments Kyou on her hard work in the campaign. Some time after, she was promoted to the rank of General due to her great deeds and merit. With large armies under her command, she achieved great success on the battlefield and reached the same level as the other five Qin Great Generals a few years after her promotion. Kyou is later appointed the sixth member of the Great Generals by King Sho and is given the ceremonial sword. As one of the Six Great Generals, she attacked Han, slaying 40,000 enemies then taking both Castle You and Fushou. In the same year, she invaded Zhao and conquered over 20 provinces while capturing or slaying a total of 90,000 enemies. In the 53rd year of King Sho's reign, Kyou took Castle Go located in Wei which caused both the state of Wei and Han to capitulate in fear. She shed tears of joy at Ō Ki remembering that Bayou would be her 100th conquest. During the siege of Bayou, Houken attacked the Qin camp at night looking for her as he cut down her elite bodyguards before she showed up to fight him. He decapitates her warhorse En as she stabs him in the shoulder and cuts him while dodging an attack from his guandao. Houken steps on her lead foot after she stabs his forearm then delivers a fatal vertical slash, ending the Great General's life. Abilities Kyou was said to be a prodigy at warfare and have an uncanny level of proficiency for it as she conquered many cities in her time as a Great General of Qin. She is skilled with the sword and was able to wound Houken which is an amazing feat considering his inhumane martial prowess. As a general, her style was to continuously assault the enemy without relent until they were annihilated and this allowed her to achieve a string of victories. Kyou conquered 99 cities before her death at the hands of Houken, a feat that made her prowess legendary. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Qin Category:Qin Generals Category:Six Great Generals Category:Ō Family Category:Sho Category:Great Generals Category:Female Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Ō Ki Army